bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tagren (AMG)
Tagren used to be a member of the Dawn, until he left for his own reasons. He is played by Zyglakky Nihy. Tagren originally came from the home of Hydraxon the warrior. Like most of the males of his kind, he wished to emulate the legendary warrior, and then, topple him in terms of fame and honor. He traveled the world, making a name for himself, reaching the Island of Metru Nui, where he attempted to join the Dawn. Somehow, someway, he eventually became what he is now: a warrior who requires the use and stability of a modified Exo-Toa armor to live. This had led him to grow rather bitter, and he lived to only 'uphold order and justice' for all in the name of the Dawn, apparently oblivious to the crimes of Mata Nui, seeing the Dusk little more than a band of petty criminals. This faith in what he did was right took a beating after he found the shell of TX, which revealed to him the cruelties that the Dawn had done. Since he 'owed' the droid one, he hooked the droid's spark up to his armor, giving him some abilities to hack into the infrastructure of Metru Nui, which he uses at times... even if it did give him an annoying ally. His faith in Mata Nui would, again, be tested when the 'Great Spirit' sealed off the Coliseum, shutting the hapless matoran inside. He decided that the City took precedence, and went in. He managed to save several matoran, and later placed them in a shelter. Seeing as he never did resign from the Dawn, perse, he was able to go back and see what they were up to. This turned out to be a rather short-lived tenure, as he later be-friended like-minded Sybria, a fellow officer of the Dawn, and left. Even though the latter never did hand in her own resignation, Tagren did by broadcasting an all-channels COM, condemning the Dawn for their actions, and then offering them a chance to redemption by leaving the heavy-handed ways of the once-glorious organization. Personality Tagren is a warrior, first and foremost. He believes honor to be the most important thing in life, and thusly looks down on corrupted Toa, like Korruhn (in his mind). He never attacks first, unless the perpetrator is already engaging in battle, at which point, he would unload on them, until they beg for mercy. He believes that redemption is a priceless treasure, one to be taken seriously, not lightly. He takes things very seriously, not knowing what a joke could be. In short, one could say that he's got a 'rod stuffed up his behind.' Not a joke. After his secession from the Dawn, he has lightened up somewhat, being able to take a joke. But not understanding them, unless they were explained. Powers and abilities First, Tagren's Kanohi allows him to travel around Metru Nui rapidly, which befits his occupation--that of a patrol officer, as he could move faster than many people to sources of commotion. His armor gives him a LOT of mass, which means that even a glancing blow from his claw or cannon would hurt. A lot. Of course, this is a two-sided weapon, as he woudl be slow to react to attacks or move. His mass cannon is a weapon that can fire any mass shoved into it at subsonic velocities. This can range from scrap metal to petrol-filled pods... anything you can think of. The rate of fire depends on the mass of the object fired, so a large piece of metal would fire slowly, while small projectiles would fire at a rate that could rival a chaingun. After joining up with TX, he gained the ability to hack in the software of Metru Nui, which would be very useful at times, as he could use the droid's abilities to access maps, open electronic doors, see through cameras... Category:Titans and Other Species (AMG)